Un nuevo camino
by Mio-Murasaki
Summary: La propuesta de su padre no era mala, le gustaba vivir con él, pero dejar su vida atrás siempre costaba mucho y no estaba seguro si podría tomar una decisión así. #31AoKagaDays Convocatoria del grupo de facebook: Aomine x Kagami [Español]


Primavera.

La época que más detestaba por las constantes lluvias que arruinaban sus planes para jugar básquet, y como era poco paciente, esas semanas se le hacían una completa tortura.

No sólo cancelaron tres veces seguidas esos mini torneos a los que asistía con su hermano los fines de semana para probarse quién era el mejor, sino también suspendieron las prácticas de la escuela por casi una semana, ya que la única cancha techada la acaparaban los chicos de vóleibol, y aún más deprimente eran sus encuentros callejeros con Tatsuya. Con suerte lograban hacer dos equipos de 3 personas.

Por ello, se sentía como un verdadero tigre encadenado y enjaulado, metafóricamente hablando, claro está.

Su cadena era su madre, que insistía en visitarlo más de lo usual esa temporada, y su jaula era la casa de su padre.

Taiga lo toleraba hasta cierto punto.

Después de que sus padres se divorciaran y su madre se mudara a un departamento en el centro de la ciudad, era agradable tenerla de visita de vez en cuando.

Así terminaba pasando los días lluviosos en lo que no podía salir a jugar con su madre, y si no, terminaba viendo películas en el sofá de la sala, terminaban cocinando, o con una divertida escena de un hijo dándole lecciones de básquet en el jardín trasero a su madre. Incluso iban de compras o sólo a ver las tiendas en el centro comercial.

A pesar de esos agradables momentos, tenía la necesidad de estar en la cancha, de ser libre ahí, o al menos sostener su balón de baloncesto. Claro que terminaba ganándose varios regaños por parte de su madre cuando lo tomaba dentro de casa, diciéndole que no era un lugar apropiado para jugar y que no era un crío como para estárselo repitiendo casi a diario, pero valían la pena esos regaños.

La tranquilidad y los recuerdos que le provocaban valían la pena.

Lástima que no tendría la posibilidad de jugar, considerando que ese día estaba lloviendo, _de nuevo_ , no hubo práctica en su escuela, por lo que sería una tarde de películas como le había prometido a su madre la última vez que ésta lo había visitado.

O eso creía, porque nunca se hubiera esperado que el automóvil de su padre estuviera estacionado justo tras el de su madre, es decir, podía contar con una mano las veces en que su padre había ido a comer con él entre semana, y le sobraban dedos.

Aun así se tomó con calma lo de entrar a su casa. Dejó el paraguas en la entrada al igual que sus zapatos, y se sorprendió al oír un par de risas provenientes de la sala.

—Estoy en casa —gritó.

—Taiga, bienvenido, estamos en la cocina.

Esa era su madre, y la situación se estaba volviendo cada vez más extraña.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina, vio a sus padres con mandiles puestos cocinando y riendo animadamente, y volvió a cerrar la puerta de la cocina esperando que fuera un sueño.

Volvió a abrir la puerta, pero nada había cambiado.

—¿Me perdí de algo?

—Para nada cariño. Iori y yo estamos a punto de terminar la comida, tú pon la mesa —ladeó la cabeza, ignorando por completo la orden de su madre.

—Err ¿mamá? No es que no me alegre de verte pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué preguntas son esas, Taiga?, soy tu madre. No me niegues ver a mi único hijo de vez en cuando.

—Me alegra verte, en serio. Sólo que ustedes dos… —los señaló al ver que sus padres dejaron de atender la comida por mirarlo— es extraño ver a mi padre a estas horas.

—Me otorgaron la tarde libre en el trabajo.

—Y… —continuó hablando su madre— él me llamó para que viniera. Espero que no sea por tus notas, jovencito.

Kagami de pronto se puso blanco. No, no era nada probable que su padre hubiera asistido a esa junta escolar y visto las malas notas que sabía que tenía en casi todas las materias.

—Ah, sobre eso… —tragó saliva cuando su madre arrugó el entrecejo.

—Saori, no te pedí que vinieras para hablar de las notas de Taiga —el mencionado hizo una mini fiesta en su mente. Su padre lo había salv…— aunque podrían mejorar —no, no lo salvó. Sólo pospuso su muerte.

—¿Entonces…?

—Mi trabajo —interrumpió lo que iba a decir su ex—esposa.

—No me digas que te despidieron —antes estaba sosteniendo un molde con comida, pero Saori lo dejó sobre la barra para encarar a su ex—esposo, sin embargo se quedó callado— Iori —replicó.

—No estoy despedido, en realidad me ascendieron.

—Espera, ¿y en dónde entro yo en eso?

—Se supone que debo volver a Japón —Saori se quedó en silencio—. Quería que Taiga viniera conmigo.

Taiga se acerco más a sus padres, sin interrumpir en su pequeña pelea de miradas hasta que intentó sentarse y el poco ruido que hizo la silla al resbalarse terminó por llamar la atención de ambos.

—Taiga —dijo su madre—, no tienes que ir si no quieres. Puedes irte a vivir conmigo…

—Yo quería que regresara conmigo porque conseguí una recomendación a una buena universidad, Saori —interrumpió su padre—, pero si él decide quedarse, no me molestaría dejarle la casa y que él viviera solo.

—Taiga no está preparado para eso.

—Taiga ya no es tu bebé, tiene 18 años.

—Pero ya había entrado a una universidad aquí, en la que estaría cerca de nosotros, además si te vas puede vivir con su madre.

—Taiga aún no ha decidido que hacer.

—Exacto, así que no vayas diciendo que te lo vas a llevar de mi lado.

—Saori, tú bien sabías que esto podía pasar.

—Y agradezco que me dieras un juego de llaves para venir a visitar a mi hijo, pero ese no es motivo para llevártelo aún más lejos de mi lado.

Y de nuevo esa pelea de miradas para ver quién tenía la razón. Amaba a sus padres por igual, pero eran este tipo de peleas por las que prefería que estuvieran divorciados.

—Yo… —Taiga nuevamente los interrumpió— hablaré con Tatsuya de esto —enseguida se levantó y se acercó a darles un beso a ambos en la mejilla—. Me invitó a jugar videojuegos esta tarde por el mal clima, vuelvo en la noche.

Himuro amaba su celular. ¿Por qué lo estaba traicionando de aquella cruel manera? ¿No podía sonar hasta después de su bien merecida siesta?

Si hubiera sido alguna otra persona lo hubiera dejado sonando, aunque terminó tomando la llamada.

—Yo.

—Taiga —intentó sonar irritado.

—¿Qué sucede Bro?

—Interrumpiste mi siesta.

—Oh, lo siento…

—Acabo de despedirme de ti hace una hora.

—Solamente fue hora y media, y yo fui a comprar hamburguesas. Estoy fuera de tu casa, así que ábreme.

—Tsk... dame un segundo.

Colgó la llamada y luego dirigió su vista hacia sus pantalones… estaban demasiado lejos, tal vez después.

Se levantó en calcetines, bóxers y su camisa de botones que usaban en la escuela, entonces estiró un poco sus músculos y se dirigió de la manera más lenta que conocía hacia la puerta de la casa. Quitó el seguro y por fin pudo ver ahí a su hermano.

—Espero que tu excusa sea muy buena.

Himuro recargó su cuerpo en el marco de la puerta mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Sólo hamburguesas no bastaba para interrumpir en su día de flojera, pero Taiga también podía dejar su _tsunderismo_ de lado un día.

A fin de cuentas, nadie se moría si salían de su rutina.

—Al parecer transfirieron a mi padre y quieren que me vaya con él a Japón.

—Así que huiste.

Los dos chicos se habían mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, siendo Himuro el que rompiera su pacto de no hablar hasta que se les pasara el shock, y los efectos del videojuego eran lo único que se escuchaba en la sala o las envolturas de las hamburguesas que Kagami se comía cada que cargaba una nueva partida.

—Bro, sabes que no soporto sus discusiones sin sentido.

—Pero ellos sólo actúan como tus padres.

—Actúan como niños.

—Actúan así porque te quieren.

—Ese es el problema. Yo también los quiero, pero no funcionamos los tres juntos y no quiero dejar a ninguno.

—Eso es porque eres una persona demasiado buena.

—Tks ¿qué quieres decir con eso?

—Que detestas ver sufrir a alguien que tú quieres.

Gracias al bufido de Kagami, Tatsuya pausó el juego.

—Oi, ¿pero qué—?

—¿No te dijeron cuándo se iba tu padre? —Lo interrumpió el azabache antes de escuchar reclamos de más— Podrías intentar odiar a uno de ellos en ese tiempo.

Kagami terminó por desviar la mirada y fruncir el seño. Había comenzado un debate mental en su cabeza donde no dejaba a ninguno de cualquier manera. Prefirió interrumpirlo en vez de esperar durante horas su respuesta.

—O quédate con tu padre y ven de visita en vacaciones con tu madre. Imagínate, es como vivir solo y no tienes que trabajar, sólo que en otro país. Las chicas, nuevas experiencias. Serán como unas vacaciones muy largas.

—Sí claro. Mi padre ya hasta me consiguió una recomendación a una universidad, no sé si en verdad quiera ir.

—O podríamos vivir juntos.

—Err… mudarme a Japón no suena tan mal después de todo.

De pronto una almohada impactó contra la cara de Kagami.

—No dirás eso cuando no estés aquí y quieras jugar conmigo.

—Bastardo.

—Imbécil.

—Te patearé el trasero en este juego.

—Te demostraré por qué soy el hermano mayor.

Los habían estafado completamente.

Es decir, el padre de Kagami estaba muy a gusto arreglando unos papeles en quién sabe qué sitio y por quién sabe cuánto tiempo, dejándolo con la idea de —Ven a pasar unas vacaciones conmigo y así decides más fácil en dónde quieres vivir—.

¿Y Kagami?

Él debía soportar un estúpido compañero de departamento.

Solo.

Sin su padre.

Muy estafado.

Y para colmo, cuando llegó al departamento no pudo reprimir su cara de cansancio y molestia.

Le habían dicho que ahí estaba viviendo el hijo de uno de los socios de su padre, sin embargo, lucía como si hubieran hecho varias fiestas en el lugar y luego le dejaran de repente deshabitado, lleno de polvo, basura y ropa tirada en todas partes.

Planeaba dormir, pero limpiar parecía más tentador en esos momentos.

Dejó sus dos maletas en la entrada de la casa al igual que sus zapatos, y comenzó a explorar el sitio.

Como lo esperó, no había ni siquiera una escoba, pero lo que verdaderamente lo sorprendió fue ver la alacena repleta de sopas instantáneas, y el refrigerador prácticamente vacío.

Entonces las palabras de Tatsuya resonaron en su mente _…"Eso es porque eres una persona demasiado buena." "…detestas ver sufrir a alguien que tú quieres."_

Le entraron ganas de hablarle para decirle que por fin empezaba a comprender el sentimiento de odio, y si conocía algún método para no terminar asesinando al responsable de tener regadas un par de revistas subidas de tono en medio de la sala.

Sería un largo y cansado día.

Normalmente Aomine no tenía motivos para levantase temprano, ni mucho menos lo haría para pasar el día entero con el idiota de Kise, pero pasar el día con un desconocido que llegaba a invadir su espacio no era mejor.

Así fue como terminó yendo de compras con él. O más bien, siendo el encargado del transporte de bolsas y de decirle a Kise que se veía hermoso con todo puesto, aunque estuviera dormitando en el probador, total, el rubio estaba más metido en sus asuntos.

Además, le ayudó a distraer su mente casi todo el día.

Ahora estaban de camino al departamento del moreno, y como siempre Kise no paraba de hablar, y Aomine a pesar de estarlo escuchando se limitaba a contestar casi siempre con monosílabos, hasta que el rubio tocó precisamente el tema que quería olvidar.

—Aomineichii, hace mucho tiempo que no me invitabas a tu casa.

—Cállate Kise. Nadie aquí te ha invitado.

—Pero es un lindo gesto de parte de Aomineichii.

—Kise, tú terminaste siguiéndome hasta aquí, no es como si me dejaras otra opción.

—Y yo sigo esperado a que me devuelvas mis bolsas de ropa.

Aomine le extendió las bolsas y Kise siguió caminando sin hacerle el menor caso, sacando una venita en la sien de Aomine.

—De cualquier forma ¿quién dijo que íbamos a mi casa? Vamos para la cancha. Me debes un uno a uno por acompañarte.

— ¡¿Y dónde crees que vas a dejar mi ropa ahí?! —Kise terminó parándose frente a él— Ni siquiera tienes un balón de básquet —zanjó cruzándose de brazos.

—Kise, no seas molesto. Hoy iba a venir ese chico del trabajo de mi padre.

El moreno lo rodeó y siguió su camino, dejando atrás a Kise. Mala idea porque no consideró que el rubio lo tomara del brazo y lo jaloneara para llegar aún más rápido.

— ¿Y por qué no vamos a conocerlo? Apuesto a que será agradable.

—Tsk, es un intruso. No es agradable.

—Vamos ¿Sí? —Lo siguió jalando y hablando con la voz más chillona que conocía del rubio.

—Que no Kise.

—Pero… —el rubio hizo un pucherito— quería conocerlo.

—Pues entonces tú ve.

—Anda, hay que ir juntos. Si no te agrada nos vamos a mi casa.

—Tsk, no vas a parar hasta que te diga que sí, ¿cierto?

—Lo bueno es que entiendes rápido Aomineichii.

Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando Kagami por fin estaba terminando de limpiar el departamento, en cuanto terminara con el suelo sería libre. Comería el curry que preparó en la tarde y recuperaría los casi dos días que pasó sin dormir.

Incluso parecía agradable el lugar. Si todos los días su compañero salía todo el día como en aquella ocasión las cosas podrían resultar hasta cierto punto. Escuchó unas voces provenientes de la sala, y dejó la escoba a un lado para ir a conocer al sujeto con el que viviría, o dos…

Kagami se quedó en el marco de la puerta examinando a las dos personas que había en el recibidor, las cuales se quedaron viendo la habitación con sorpresa.

—Aomineichii… no sabía que tu suelo era de madera.

—Ni yo lo recordaba.

Ambos chicos dieron un paso al frente y dejaron las bolsas en el suelo para examinar el lugar.

— ¿Seguro que no nos equivocamos de departamento, Aomineichii?

—No seas torpe, sí funcionó la llave.

—Humm, ¿hola?

El rubio y el moreno voltearon a ver a Kagami, el cual aún tenía puesto un delantal blanco y una banda en la cabeza del mismo color para que el cabello no le molestara al limpiar.

—¿Tú hiciste esto? —Preguntó Aomine tratando de calmar sus impulsos de asesinarlo.

—Sí.

—Aomineichii, también hay curry —Kise llegó corriendo de la cocina y saltó para abrazar a Kagami, haciendo que retrocedieran unos pasos—. Hay que quedárnoslo.

—No. Él se va en este momento.

—Oblígame, bastardo.

Kise observó la escena sin entender por qué se estaban mirando tanto.

— ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Para nada —contestó Kagami.

—Bien, entonces hagamos una mini fiesta por tu llegada. Compramos cervezas en el camino. Espero que puedas tomar alcohol.

—Ehh, seguro. Por cierto, soy Kagami Taiga.

Hizo una reverencia.

—Kise Ryouta —a diferencia de lo que esperaba, el rubio lo abrazó y Kagami se limitó a corresponder el gesto—. Espero que de ahora en adelante nos llevemos bien.

—Lo mismo digo.

Bueno, al parecer el rubio era agradable. Vivir con él no sería tan malo como esperaba que fuera.

—Oi, Kise ¿No tenías una sesión de fotos mañana temprano?

—Oh vamos, Aomineichii. No seas celoso, comparte conmigo a Kagamichii.

—¿Y quién estaría celoso de ese bastardo? Y no me cambies de tema. Si te quedas perderás el último tren.

—Entonces sólo invítame a dormir y problema resuelto. De cualquier manera traigo ropa.

—Espera, ¿tú no vives aquí Kise?

—Kagamichii, no. Yo sólo soy un amigo de Aomineichii, él y yo íbamos en el mismo equipo de básquet en la preparatoria.

Apretó un poco la almohada que tenía en sus brazos, acercándola a su nariz. Olía muy bien, hundió su cara en ésta, ya que quería seguir durmiendo así por más tiempo.

Al parecer tomar con esos dos chicos no había sido tan buena idea, tenía un poco de dolor de cabeza gracias al alcohol y un poco de dolor en la espalda. Ahora que lo pensaba con más detenimiento arrugó el ceño por no recordar qué sucedió más allá de sus dos latas de cerveza que tomó anoche.

Por qué estaba en una cama, y tenía frío debido a que le hacían falta sus pantalones y camisa. Abrió los ojos y se sentó rápidamente, provocando que se mareara y acabara acostado en la cama de nuevo.

¿Qué demonios había hecho anoche?

Sabía que tenía algo de tolerancia al alcohol, dos cervezas no eran nada para él, pero no confiaba en ese _ganguro_ de nombre Aomine Daiki. Hasta donde recordaba, le había estado observando toda la noche, esperando que cometiera algún descuido para burlarse.

No dudaría en que pusiera algo en su bebida y se aprovecharan de él cuando estaba dormido, pero confiaba en Kise. Él no hubiera dejado que le hicieran algo, ¿o sí?

Cuando se recuperó del mareo se levantó de la cama con un poco más de calma, entonces se dio cuenta de donde había estado durmiendo: en el cuarto de ese tal Aomine, y su ropa estaba arrugada sobre el escritorio.

Se puso sus pantalones y fue en busca de Kise o de Aomine, encontrando a este último en la cocina preparando café usando solo unos bóxers. Taiga se sonrojó al instante.

—¿Buenos días?

—Buenos días, Kagami.

Se produjo un silencio, que al menos a Kagami le parecía incómodo, pero debía soportarlo. Sería agradable con él al menos hasta que descubriera qué pasó anoche. No le quedó de otra más que sentarse en la cocina y desviar la mirada para no ver el cuerpo semidesnudo de su compañero.

—¿Y qué paso con Kise?

—Se fue a trabajar hace rato. Vendrá más tarde por sus cosas.

—Ya veo.

—¿Quieres café?

—Humm, sí. Está bien.

Aomine sirvió dos tazas y se acercó con ellas para sentarse junto con Kagami en la pequeña mesa que había en la cocina.

—¿Quieres azúcar o leche?

—No, así está bien. Gracias.

Kagami dio un sorbo al café y para su sorpresa le gustó, se parecía al que él hacía normalmente. Miró hacia enfrente para agradecerle nuevamente, pero volvió a sonrojarse de la vergüenza. Es decir, había visto a muchas personas de igual forma o incluso desnudos en las duchas de la escuela. Aunque esos eran compañeros y él un completo desconocido con, lo que debía admitir, un buen y trabajado cuerpo.

—Oi, Kagami.

El mencionado volteó al frente y trató de concentrarse SÓLO en sus ojos y pensar que no estaba semidesnudo.

—¿De verdad tú cocinaste ayer el curry?

—Sí.

—Entonces sabes cocinar.

—Un poco —Kagami frunció el seño—, ¿por qué lo dices?

—Porque a ti te va a tocar cocinar.

—¡Haa! ¿Y quién dijo que iba a cocinar para ti?

—Por la cantidad de curry que hiciste ayer.

—Era para mí, idiota.

—¡Eso no dijiste anoche!

—¡Porque Kise es agradable!

—¡Ahh, que te jodan!

—¡¿Y acaso tú no hiciste eso anoche?!

—Yo —dijo Aomine con un aire de superioridad— dejé que TÚ te quedaras dormido en mi hombro. Y no sólo eso, Kise me obligó a llevarte a la cama y quitarte lo que traías puesto para que durmieras cómodo. Me deberías agradecer a mí, estúpido.

—¿Entonces por qué amanecí en lo que yo creo que es tu cuarto?

—Porque el idiota de Kise tomó tu cuarto —luego agregó con burla—. Y disculpa que yo durmiera en la misma cama que tú, mejor hubiera dormido en el sofá, así no se te caían las bolas por decir un "Gracias por cuidar de mí, aunque sea el imbécil que limpió todo tu departamento".

—Deberías agradecerme tú también por limpiarlo. No entiendo como podías vivir aquí.

—Fácil. No limpiaba.

—De verdad eres un imbécil.

—Oye, es mi espacio. Yo decido si lo limpio o no.

—Bien, pues no esperes que lo limpie otra vez.

—Bien, pues espero que no te duermas en mi cama otra vez. Tendré que lavarla por tu culpa.

—Bien, pues no me pidas cocinar.

—Quiero mi café de vuelta.

Kgamai lo miró con odio mientras le extendía la taza y derramaba todo el café en la mesa.

—Aquí tienes.

Aomine le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Vamos, devuélveme el resto, escúpelo.

Kagami le iba a contestar cuando sonó el timbre, seguramente sería Kise, pero a ninguno le importaba, preferían apuñalarse con la mirada en vez de atender a los demás.

La segunda vez que timbraron confirmó que definitivamente el moreno no iba a ir, así que terminó por pararse para abrirle al rubio, y mientras salía de la cocina le gritó una última cosa.

—¡Imbécil!

Después de esa discusión fue a abrirle a Kise sólo para preguntarle si tendría tiempo de sobra, y al escuchar una afirmación fue a ponerse una camisa y por su querido balón de baloncesto que logró colar en su maleta sin que su padre se diera cuenta.

Aún si Kise no sabía jugar lo guió a una cancha de básquet que había visto cuando trataba de encontrar el departamento del bastardo de Aomine.

—Kise, ¿sabes jugar básquet?

—Sí Kagamichii, ¿acaso querías jugar conmigo?

—Bien, entonces no tendré que contenerme.

Kise se sorprendió de la seriedad con que lo dijo. Casi le recordaba a Aomine.

Mejor para él.

—¿Acaso piensas que puedes vencerme? Kagamichii, no es por presumir, pero soy muy bueno jugando baloncesto.

Kagami le lanzó el balón a Kise mientras sonreía, por un segundo le recordó al antiguo Aomine, a ese que jugaba sólo porque le gustaba el deporte. No sabía si el pelirrojo era bueno jugando y ya estaba temblando de emoción.

—Sólo hay una manera de que me demuestres si eres bueno o no en esto.

Kagami se puso en posición para defender el aro y Kise lo miró fijamente a los ojos mientras comenzaba a botar el balón, de pronto el pelirrojo fue golpeado en la cabeza por otro balón haciéndolo caer al suelo.

—Kise ¿no quieres jugar un uno a uno?

Kagami se sentó mientras se sobaba la cabeza y apuntaba con el dedo a Aomine.

—¡Bastardo! ¡¿No ves que está jugando conmigo?!

—¿A eso llamas jugar? Sólo te quedaste parado como idiota.

—El único idiota aquí eres tú, Kise aún estaba muy lejos como para que comenzara a moverme.

—Sí claro. Si yo fuera tú, en ese tiempo ya le hubiera quitado el balón de básquet.

—No puedes ni recoger la basura de tu casa, dudo mucho que puedas encestar una pelota en el aro.

Aomine se acercó en silencio hacia Kagami, pero no para golpearlo. Tomó el balón, y lo lanzó con una mano en dirección a la canasta sin despegar la vista de Kagami.

—¿Te referías a hacer esto?

Cuando terminó de hablar, el balón entró en el aro, dejando a Kagami con la cabeza abajo.

—Es la diferencia de tu básquet y mi básquet Bakagami. Aún te faltan mil años para lograr tener un encuentro conmigo —Aomine se puso en cuclillas frente a Kagami para decirle— El único que puede vencerme soy yo.

—Escúchame Aomine, no sé cómo has hecho eso —levantó la mirada y lo miró con las pupilas dilatadas de emoción—, pero yo tampoco pienso ser una presa fácil.

—Al parecer sólo hay una forma de decidir esto, Bakagami.

—Supongo que si Ahomine.

Aomine no tardó en ir por un balón y una vez que los dos estuvieron en posiciones para jugar, el moreno se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia Kagami, y justo cuando iba a anotar Kagami saltó y casi frustra su punto, si no hubiera sido por que Daiki reaccionó más rápido, inclinándose un poco para atrás y lanzado el balón.

A ese punto, sólo habían probado superficialmente sus habilidades, y así habían dejado a Kise estático y sin habla.

Al parecer había alguien que tenía la posibilidad de jugar en serio contra Aomine.

—Oi, Bakagami ¿traes tus llaves del departamento?

—Sí ¿Por?

Aomine volteó a ver a Kise y le arrojó sus llaves.

—Ve por tus cosas Kise. Aún no acabo con Kagami.

Extra

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde que su padre obligó a ir a Kagami a Japón a pasar sus vacaciones. Su rutina en realidad no había cambiado nada en esos días. Siempre estaba discutiendo con Aomine por cada detalle, por más pequeño e insignificante que fuese.

Kagami se la pasaba reclamándole a Aomine por no dejar la ropa sucia en su lugar, o por no lavar los trastes que usaba, o quedarse dormido en el sofá sin una cobija, diciéndole que para eso estaba la cama.

Aomine tampoco era mejor, le decía todo el tiempo que le hiciera de comer y cuando Kagami le decía que aprendiera, éste se negaba y le reclamaba que ese día aún no habían ido a jugar básquet.

Claro que esas sólo eran unas cosas. Incluso Kagami llegó a compararse con sus padres cuando seguían casados, pero qué más daba. Aomine terminaba jugando básquet con él y Kagami era feliz así.

Gracias a eso, su padre se aprovechó y le dijo que al final no era mala idea quedarse en Japón. Después de eso se enteró que ya habían mandado a traer sus cosas y que el plan era irse a vivir desde un inicio y no darle posibilidad de escoger.

Ahora estaban los dos de frente sin saber cómo despedirse.

—Supongo que este es el adiós.

Dijo Aomine y luego extendió su mano.

—Supongo que sí.

Kagami correspondió el apretón de manos.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver, Bakagami?

—Eso depende de ti, Ahomine.

—¡¿A quién llamas Ahomine?!

Momoi y Kise intercambiaron miradas, era más que obvio que los dos no iban a parar de pelear, así que les dieron un pequeño empujoncito hasta hacer que se besaran.

—Tetsu–kun, ¿la tienes?

—Sí, Momoi–san

—¡Sí! Gracias Tetsu–kun, eres el mejor.

Para ese momento, Aomine y Kagami apenas estaban separándose del beso forzado.

—¡¿Por qué hicieron eso?! —Dijeron el par de tontos al mismo tiempo.

—Aomine–kun y Kagami–kun no dejaban de pelear –Kuroko volteó a ver a Kagami— A todo esto ¿Por qué estás rojo?

—No me digas que… —Aomine se tapó la boca— ¿Fue tu primer beso?

—¡Cállate, Aomine!

Se dedicaron una mirada de odio, que no les duró más de tres segundos pues los dos desviaron sus miradas por la vergüenza. Escena que no llegó a comprender del todo el padre de Taiga.

—Taiga, ¿qué sucedió aquí?

—Nada padre. ¿Cuándo nos vamos? Quiero borrar de mi mente que conocí a este bastardo.

—Taiga… —lo reprendió por el lenguaje que usó, y Kagami hijo bien lo sabía— Si quieres olvidarlo entonces sólo entra al departamento, tenemos el de enfrente.

—¡¿Qué?! —Dijeron al unísono Aomine y Kagami, y el pobre señor sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Era el único libre.

Bien, su casa no sólo estaba al frente de la de Aomine, sino que sus locos amigos terminarían por enterarse dónde vivía y aún no se acostumbraba a todos esos locos juntos. Mucho menos los querría en su hogar.

¿Sería tarde para mudarse de vuelta a América?


End file.
